


Hire a Horror Host

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2019 [12]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick drags the brothers on a Gotham City Ghost Tour.





	Hire a Horror Host

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 of Drawlloween.

“I can’t believe you got us tickets to a Gotham ghost tour,” Jason said, looking at Dick with unbridled annoyance.

“It’s gonna be great,” Dick said, leading them to the meeting spot.

“The only real ghost we’re going to see tonight is Jason,” Tim said.

“Excuse you! I prefer the term ‘Revenant’,” Jason said.

“Grayson, why are we doing this ridiculous tour,” Damian asked. “I know the history of Gotham.”

“You know Wayne history. That’s different.”

“Wayne history is Gotham history.”

Dick shook his head. “You three will be the death of me.”

“Hey, how come Cass isn’t on this spook fest?” Jason asked.

“She had plans with Barbara,” Dick said. “I think the Birds are doing a girls night.”

“Lucky,” Jason muttered.

Dick frowned. “Look, you agreed to come.”

“I know, I know,” he said. “It’s just much more fun to complain.”

Dick rolled his eyes. Five minutes of griping later, they arrived.

Their guide was dressed in Victorian period clothing and holding an LED candle lantern. “Hello, fellow believers and spirit seekers. I am your ghost host, Vincent. Thank you for choosing Gotham Ghost Tours. Here are your lanterns, one to each pair.”

Jason and Dick both took a lantern, Dick all but bouncing on his toes.

Their tour took them down the side streets of Gotham, too one of the smaller cemeteries, and finally down to Crime Alley.

"Please don't talk about the Waynes," Dick repeated to himself.

"And here we are at our final resting place," their host said. "The Park Row theater."

"Please don't talk about the Waynes," Dick said. "_Please don't talk about the Waynes_."

"This is one of the most haunted locations in Gotham. Some say there is a curse upon the building that keeps it from torn down. In present times, it has been used as several villains' hideout. But even back when it was built, originally as a vaudeville theater, there were rumors of hauntings. Two workers died during the construction. Judy Light, the famous soprano, was murdered backstage before a performance. Then, of course, Basil Karlo, the original Clayface, often had his movies play here. It's a shame we can't go inside, but you can still take photos through the windows."

Tim turned to take some photos. Dick took the phone Damian had been using to film and took some video of the theater. Nothing visible stirred inside.

"Thank you for joining us for our Gotham Ghost Tour. I hope you enjoyed the evening."

Tim snapped a picture of their host. Jason handed back the lantern, then did a double take. He inched away, watching Dick casually talk to Vincent. Jason grabbed Tim's camera and pulled up the last photo.

"What?" Tim snapped as Jason yanked his camera away.

Jason showed him the photo. Vincent in real life looked human. Vincent in the photo looked ghoulish. Damian jumped up to see what they were looking at.

The three of them looked over at Dick and Vincent. Three pairs of hands grabbed Dick and pulled him away.

"Thanks for the tour."

"Really great."

"We gotta go."

They dragged Dick back to the car.

"Guys, you're really starting to get on my nerves," Dick said.

"Thank us that you're not dead," Jason said. "You're welcome."


End file.
